The Anniversary
by CelestialRose17
Summary: Its Yami and Yugi's 2 year anniversary and they have special plans for that night. Is this a night special enough for Yami to pluck up enough courage and do what's been on his mind the last couple of nights?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Anniversary

Summary: Its Yami and Yugi's 2 year anniversary and they have special plans for that night. Is this a night special enough for Yami to pluck up enough courage and do what's been on his mind the last couple of nights?

Rating: Mature (Second Chapter)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh at all, only to this plot.

Note: If any of you lovely readers are ones who are following my story "Our Love" I promise I've not stopped it or abandoned it, I've decided that to make it better and more enjoyable I'm going to rewrite what I currently have and then continue it. Also my laptop committed suicide on me so I can only type and update from my phone. I promise to have the first rewritten chapter up sometime this month. Hopefully this piece of fluff can tide you all over until then. There's slight Téa bashing. Also I was thinking of writing a lemon for this, I didn't put it in but I am writing one, I just need to know if you guys want to read that or not.

* * *

I was groggily pulled from my peaceful sleep by the insistent beeping of my alarm clock.

Keeping my eyes shut I rolled over and slammed the off button before rolling back and trying to snuggle closer to Yami's warm body only to realize he wasn't there.

I sat up rubbing the sleep out of tired amethyst eyes and searched the room for Yami, he isn't here.

Glancing down I saw a white rose laying on the bed in Yami's place with a note under it.

Recognizing Yami's elegant handwriting I picked it up and read it

_Yugi, Good morning Aibou. I am terribly sorry I am not there to see you off to school, but I have things to take care of. Tonight I am all yours, I promise Aibou. Love Yami_

A soft sign made its way past my lips, I really wanted to spend some time with Yami before school since today is our two-year anniversary.

I slipped out from under the warm comfort of my blankets and began to get ready for school.

Downstairs grandpa had breakfast ready for me, eating quickly I called a quick goodbye to him over my shoulder and left for school.

"I hope tonight gets here quickly."

* * *

Heavy footsteps thudded down the sidewalk as I ran home, ready to spend time with Yami.

I came skidding to a stop in front of the Kame Game Shop, catching my breath I quickly strode up the stairs to Yami and I's room.

Seeing it was empty I felt myself deflate a little and walked down to the kitchen deep in thought, so deep in thought I didn't realize Yami was standing right in front of me until I ran straight into his broad strong chest.

"Yami!"

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my small waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Hello Aibou."

A small blush dusted my cheeks at the endearing name he liked to call me.

He lifted one of his hands up and cupped my cheek gently, giving me a small sweet kisses before pulling away.

"Yugi go and do your homework, I have a surprise for you, but all your schoolwork has to be done first.

" I nodded my head quickly and gave him a chaste kiss before scurrying away to do all my homework.

* * *

After 3 hours of steadily doing homework and thinking about what my surprise was, I was finally finished with everything.

I raced downstairs and slid into the living room before I jumped into Yami's lap

. I was so excited for my surprise, knowing Yami, whatever he had planned for me I knew I'd love it.

A deep chuckle pulled me from my thoughts as Yami's chest rumbled beneath me, "Oh, Yami I'm done now!" a big smile plastered itself on my face.

"I see that Aibou now go get changed and meet me back down here in 20 minutes ok?"

I nodded at him and felt Yami pull me closer against his chest and softly kissed my forehead before letting me go.

A soft smile spread across my lips, "I love you Yami." my voice was low and gentle, only for his ears.

Yami's cheeks grew a pale pink color before quickly disappearing, "I love you too Aibou, now go get changed so we can leave."

I giggled and flew up the stairs to our room.

I picked through my clothes trying to find the perfect outfit, after 10 minutes I finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans with an amethyst silk shirt.

After changing I sat on our bed and my thoughts went to what my surprise could possibly be.

This is our two year anniversary, I mean it only comes around once, and Yami will have something special planned.

A blush settled itself on my cheeks as I thought of the possibilities that my surprise could entail, I had my own surprise for Yami.

Noticing how much time had passed I made my way downstairs, Yami was standing at the bottom of the staircase in an outfit identical to mine except he was in a crimson silk shirt.

We both let out a soft chuckle at our "matching" clothes.

Finally I finished descending the stair and went to Yami's side grabbing his hand softly and led him into the living room where grandpa was waiting for us.

"Ahhhh Yugi, Yami, you both look wonderful. I wanted to tell you to have a lovely time tonight Arthur has invited me to go on a dig with him and our flight leaves in 3 hours so I won't be home when you return."

Grandpa stood up and walked over to us embracing us each in a hug, "Have fun grandpa you don't get out too much anymore, someone might think you were an old man."

We all laughed at this and grandpa stuck his tongue out at me before telling us to be careful and sent us on our way.

* * *

The car ride was silent, both of us anticipating what will happen tonight.

The car slowly came to a stop and I looked out the window, we are at the park, the park we got together at.

Yami got out and came around to mys die of the car opening the door for me and grasped my hand, leading me to our destination.

He stopped and turned towards me covering my eyes with his big hands.

"Whaaa-"

"You trust me, right Yugi?"

Yami's voiced ghosted into my ears gently.

"I-of course I trust you Yami.

" "Then trust me to safely lead you to where we are going."

He placed a small kiss on the top of my head before nudging me forward slowly.

The leaves and branches scattered all over the ground crunched under our feet as we surged forward, finally I felt Yami stop me.

With an amused and somewhat nervous voice Yami spoke, "Are you ready Yugi?"

I nodded my head and Yami lifted his hands from my eyes, wrapping them around my waist holding me close to him.

I cracked my eyes open and gasped, it was the clearing we got together in!

And it was soooo beautiful!

We were in the middle of the clearing where a black blanket was strewn on the ground with a picnic basket sitting atop it, candles spread out all around the blanket, and on every available surface there were white and red rose petals.

I turned around in Yami's arms and buried my head in his chest, "I-It's so beautiful Yami...thank you" my voice was thick with emotion and we just stood there embracing each other.

Pulling apart a few moments later we sat down on the blanket together, Yami opted to sit behind me with his arms wrapped around my small waist as I sat in between his legs.

I turned to look up at Yami, "As much as I hate that day, it's also my favorite one." His eyes glowed in understanding as we both remembered what happened.

* * *

_The November air was crisp and cool as Tea and I walked down the sidewalk to the park, we were meeting Yami there after school since he decided it would be less complicated if he didn't attend._

_ I had finally told Tea about my being hopelessly in love with Yami and she encouraged me to confess to him so that's exactly what I intended to do._

_ As we reached the gates to the park Tea turned to me, "Yugi will you go get me a drink please? I'm dying of thirst."_

_ "Sure thing Tea."_

_ I walked off to the store right across the road. _

_I paid for her drink and made my way into the park looking for Tea, but I found Yami instead._

_ I was just about to call out to him when he smiled and hugged Tea. _

_Since they were talking I decided against calling out to them and just started walking over there._

_ I was almost to them when my heart sopped, they were kissing, I didn't see Tea spot me walking over and pull Yami down into a kiss. only that they were kissing. _

_Tea's drink fell from my hand and clattered to the ground as I sprinted off into the woods just trying to escape, I managed to make it to a clearing before I collapsed. _

_Sobs racked through my small form as my mind replayed what I had just witnessed over and over again._

_The sounds of twigs being snapped pulled me from my thoughts and I registered the frantic calling of my name by somebody, but not just anybody, it was Yami. _

_More sobs tore through me and I pulled my knees tightly against my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them._

_ I heard the calling stop and felt a pair of strong arms encircle me, pulling me into a strong chest, looking up through tear-filled eyes I saw Yami's face and fought to pull out of his grip which in turn only caused him to hold me tighter until all the fight left me and I broke down again._

_ "Shhhh Yugi, please don't cry Aibou. Please Yugi dry your tears, you're too beautiful to cry."_

_ Yami's words stopped my tears as In looked up at him questioningly._

_ He grabbed my chin softly and made me keep looking him in the eyes, "You didn't honestly expect me to love someone like Tea did you, she forced me to kiss her. She's nothing but a pest, everything about her is annoying. No, my heart belongs to someone else. A beautiful boy with the purest heart I've ever encountered, with the most breathtaking smile and eyes."_

_ Yami pulled me closer to him and I felt a soft pair of warm lips land on mine, I was completely shocked, Yami started to pull away when I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck tugging him closer, deepening our kiss, pouring all my love for him into it. _

_When we finally broke apart for air a smile played across both of our faces, "I love you too Yami, more than words could ever express."_

* * *

A soft sigh left me as I remembered that day.

Yami stood up from behind me and started pulling out all of my favorite foods from the picnic basket

"Let's eat Yugi." I giggled and nodded my head, digging into the delicious food.

The sun was setting as we finished eating, once we were all done Yami lit all the candles and stood up pulling me to my feet as well.

I stared up at the magnificent sunset, letting the colorful sky warm me and let out a content sigh.

I turned to look at Yami and noticed he was on one knee holding up a black velvet box to me.

My hands flew to my mouth in shock and tears pricked at my eyes, is this really happening right now?

Yami's eyes held a burning passionate love in them, the smile on his face was soft and nervous as his regal voice gently caressed me.

"Yugi, we have been together for the past two years and I have known you five years before that. We have always been inseparable, strongest when we are together. Aibou you are my light in the darkness that surrounds me, making everything in your path bright and shining. You have the most gentle and pure heart I have ever come across, you bring me a calming peace I have not known in five thousand years. When I tell you that I love you to the moon and back it is a lie, because words can never truly express just how deeply my love for you runs. Yugi Motou will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Tears were cascading down my face as I managed to choke out a "Yes!".

Yami grasped my small hand in his and gently kissed my palm before turning it over and sliding the white gold band with a ruby and sapphire intertwined onto my ring finger.

He stood up as I launched myself into his inviting arms, Yami caught me and spun me around kissing me deeply.

Setting me back down on my feet gently we pulled apart, "Yami can we go home now?" he nodded his head and held my hand. "Of course Aibou, anything for you."

* * *

So like I said at the beginning I had planned on putting a lemon in here but I didn't because I really didn't know if you guys would like to read one or not. If you do want one please tell me and I'll add it as soon as I get it all written.


	2. Chapter 2

So guys here is the lemon I told you about, it was requested I do it so I am. I'm sorry if it's kinda suckish I've never written a lemon before and as I am a girl I don't entirely know all the specifics of male on male sex. I can only base it off of what I've read in other stories. ALso I'll be continuing in Yugi's POV for this.

**WARNING: **As stated above this chapter is solely for the purpose of having a LEMON in it. Just in case someone stumbles upon this and doesn't know what a lemon is it is a sex scene. I intend to make this pretty steamy to appease you all.

**DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A SEX SCENE BETWEEN TWO MALES! **

* * *

As Yami and I entered the game shop he went into the kitchen to put everything away while I went upstairs to "change".

I was actually going to surprise Yami with something I know he's been wanting for a while, something he has patiently waited for.

Stepping into our room I quickly went about placing candles everywhere and lighting them, I strew about some red rose petals as well.

This IS a very important night after all, Yami and I just got engaged.

Having everything set up I waited by the door for Yami to enter.

It wasn't too long before I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, just as the door swung open and Yami stepped into the room I pulled him down into a searing kiss that got our blood boiling.

Yami gasped which gave me the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth, my tongue mapping out the moist cavern, committing it to memory, before a fight for dominance ensued.

Yami quickly won the fight and his tongue slipped into my mouth eliciting a small moan to escape me.

The need for ait became too great and we broke apart, at some point I had been shoved against the wall, I locked the door and lead Yami over to the bed.

He took in the room and looked at me slightly questioningly, "Aibou?"

I smiled slyly and straddled Yami's hips, I could see the lust starting to form in his eyes as I did so.

My voice came out as a sultry whisper, "Yami, I want you to take me tonight."

A glint I've never seen before entered Yami's crimson eyes, "Are you sure Yugi? I don't want you to feel obligated to do this for me just because we are engaged now."

"Yami I've been thinking about this for awhile now, tonight just seemed to be the perfect time as it was our anniversary and as it turns out we are in need of celebrating our engagement."

A smirk played across Yamis face before he pulled me back down into another mind blowing kiss, pulling me closer against his body.

I felt my member harden in my tight skinny jeans and moaned softly into the kiss.

Grinding down onto Yami a moan escaped both of us as our harden members make contact through our jeans.

I pushed Yami down onto the bed and was suddenly flipped onto my back.

Yami kissed his way down my chin to the soft spot on my neck and sucked it gently.

I wiggled under him slightly as another moan escaped me causing Yami to further tease my neck until I could tell he'd left a mark.

Long elegant fingers worked their ay down my shirt making little work of the buttons, I sat up slightly and Yami pushed the silk shirt over my shoulders and discarded it somewhere over his shoulder.

I tugged Yami back down to me and crashed our lips together, his hands began wondering and started to tweak my nipples, I arched up into the touch and broke the kiss as Yami trailed kisses to my left nipple and began to lick it.

Soft moans steadily made their way out of my mouth and Yami slide further down my body, his tongue stopping to dip into my navel teasingly before starting the trek to the top of my pants.

Yami's hands reached out for my belt and hesitated, "Please Yami."

My voice was thick with lust and want, not needing anymore incentive Yami pulled my belt off and slide my pants and boxers down in one fluid motion, throwing them to the floor as well.

I gasped as the slightly chilly air hit my hard and aching member.

Momentarily distracted I didn't notice Yami descend farther until his hot tongue slipped out and licked up my shaft, swirling around my head causing my loudest moan yet to slip out.

A pleased smirk worked it's way onto Yami's face as he pulled back and slowly pleasured me with his hand.

"Tell me what you want Yugi."

The ministrations getting to me I gasped out a quick reply, "S-suck me please!"

Quickly Yami dipped his head down and enveloped my hard shaft into his warm moist cavern.

My hips bucked of their own accord and Yami pushed them back down to the bed, holding me in place.

Moans and gasps escaped me as Yami continued bobbing down on me, until he had me completely in his mouth.

Being a virgin opened me up to all these new experiences but came at a price, I wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Y-Yami I-I-I'm close!"

Yami's ministrations became quicker and before I knew it I was shooting my load down Yami's throat as he swallowed it all.

A soft plop was heard as Yami pulled away from my member, teasing me further he did a slow strip tease until he was completely naked.

I took a moment and stared at his defined muscles on his well toned body.

Our eyes locked together and we clashed together in a searing kiss, Yami's hand shot out and grabbed the lotion from the bedside table.

Squirting some onto his fingers he continued kissing me as I felt the first finger probing at my tight entrance.

A finger rubbed the muscles of my tight ring and Yami slowly pushed the digit inside me.

It didn't really hurt so much as it felt slightly uncomfortable.

Our tongues continued battling as he slowly started sliding the finger in and out of me.

A second finger made its way inside and stopped as I slightly gasped and winced, this one actually drawing pain.

Yami began sucking and nibbling on my nipples while his fingers scissored inside me, stretching me out slowly.

After carrying on with this for a few minutes the third and final finger made its way inside and wiggled around, discomfort and pain taking over until Yami found a spot inside me that made me see stars.

"Y-Yami! Ahhhhhh!"

I found myself pushing back against his digits as he worked them inside me, preparing me for his length.

Slowly Yami withdrew his fingers and sat in-between my legs, I sat up and grabbed the lotion out of Yamis hands.

"Let me."

I squirted some onto my hands and rubbed them together them took Yamis length in my hand and slowly slide it up and down fully coating him.

Once Yami was thoroughly lubricated I slide my legs open further and he gently caressed mt hips before grabbing them.

Yami's deep baritone voice was coated in lust, "I love you Yugi."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling, "I love you too Yami."

Yami dipped down and passionately kissed me while he slwoly started to insert his hard length into my tight body.

Pain shot through me and I closed my eyes before they watered as Yami gently continued pushing inside me until he was fully sheathed.

Giving me a few minutes to adjust Yami held still, finally the pain started to subside and was replaced with pleasure.

I gave an experimental roll of my hips and moaned, a low moan escaped Yami as well.

Getting the clue to move Yami slowly started pulling out of my and sliding back in.

Craving more I called out for him, "Yami faster please!"

He picked up the pace as moans and groans escaped the both of us, our sweaty bodies completely entwined.

Yami was pounding into me soon, the slick sounds of our bodies crashing together fueling our passion even more.

I was writhing and moaning under Yami as he thoroughly stretched out my hole, I could feel my end nearing.

"Y-Yami I'm so close!"

"Let's come together Aibou."

Yami slide a hand in-between our bodies and started pumping my shaft in time with our movements, he shifted slightly and plowed straight into my prostate.

I saw stars and arched up clutching onto Yami's shoulders.

I tried to hold out a little longer but that was ruined as he continued to pound into me, finally my body couldn't handle anymore and I screamed my release all over our chests.

"YAMIII!"

I lay in pure heaven slowly coming down from cloud nine while Yami thrusted into me a few more times and released inside of me.

"YUGIII!"

He collapsed on top of me, our panting the only sound heard in the room.

Slowly we both recovered and Yami slide out of me, he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag and came back to the bed cleaning us both off.

Setting the rag on the bedside table Yami slide back into the bed with and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

I smiled up at him and gently kissed him, pouring my love for him into it.

Feeling exhausted I laid my head down on Yami's chest, I sleepily breathed out an "I love you that was completely amazing." before falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.

I didn't see Yami's soft smile, feel the warmth of his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to my temple, or hear him say anything.

The wind carried Yami's words into the night air as he too fell asleep.

"I love you too Aibou, tonight has been the happiest of my life so far and they are only going to get better. Sleep well my love."

* * *

So there you are, I really hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure it's any good as I really dind't know how to write it. Hopefully that lived up to everyones expectations though. Please review, thank you!


End file.
